kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: H.I.S.T.O.R.Y.
Operation: H.I.S.T.O.R.Y. is a Kids Next Door episode from Season 7. In this episode, Numbuh 7 tells her backstory to a psychologist. More info This episode isn't cannon because it was deleted, the reason is that this episode is way too dark for the show and it would ruin Numbuh 7's reputation. Transcription episode starts by the camera showing the “maison d'arrêt” in Coutances, the sky was dark gray, everything was discolored, and the camera cuts to Numbuh 7's cell Guard : Flairgripick, the officer wants to see you. Numbuh 7 : Alright, I'm going to see him... out of the cell and goes into the officer's office Mister? Officer : There you are, kid. You've reached your limit, you're free now. Numbuh 7 : Thank you mister... out of the prison, head down and hands down, she's depressed and we get to see her walking for a long time until she reaches the psychiatry that is in the other side of the city, she enters, still depressed, the camera shows the door of the psychologist's office and then it moves away until Numbuh 7 appears on the screen. we get to see her making again a long walk until she reaches the door, she opens it slowly and she then sees the psychologist Psychologist : Miss Flairgripick? Numbuh 7 : Hello... Psychologist : Take your seat please. Numbuh 7 : Okay... on the couch Psychologist : Please tell me... What's the problem? Numbuh 7 : Everything started when I ruled the Galactic Kids Next Door... The greatest branch of the so-called : “Kids Next Door”. And then, after the so-called “ancestor” destroyed my beautiful, little, continent, the CONTINENTS, because there was two continents. Mu and my poor Atlantis... I declared a war to The ancestor because he hates me! He didn't let me fatten these kids who hated me! camera goes on a flashback of The “Ancestor” and Numbuh 21 causing war on each other Numbuh 7 : I obviously won the war, and I took all of his territories, and I knew what to do to those children this “ancestor” had enslaved. I KNEW!!! I took those kids into laboratories and tested nuclear weapons on them... cuts to a nuclear bomb exploding on children Those kids didn't survive and then, when they tested every weapons on them, I find a great idea for my country, I decided to take those kids in factories and fattened them. cuts to children being fattened by machines Then, we also cooked them, they were so cute when naked! And we also ate those kids! Psychologist : I don't like that... Numbuh 7 : It's not over yet! We also used to deal with a group of little rebels, one little stupid kid and his pathetic team, they called it... SECTOR Z!!! I hated so much those little kids! I tried everything to stop them, and then, I ended up capturing one of them, and I fattened him cuts to a Sector Z member being fattened He was the fattest kid ever!!! He looked so delicious, and then, I cooked him! cuts to the member being cooked Flashback Numbuh 667.666 : Look at this little piggy! He looks so delicious! the plate with the SZ member on it Hey kids! Let's eat! This time! We have a big fat delicious little pig! the member on the table Numbuh 7 : Oh! Yes! He was the most delicious kid in the whole WORLD!!! Psychologist : I think you're going too far! Numbuh 7 : Shut up! And let me continue! I sent a spy to look out for them, and he told me everything... Let me tell you how... camera makes a flashback to Sector Z eating some candies, and a spy is looking at them Psychologist : You're going too far! Numbuh 7 : Okay, let me refresh you on what happened to the kids who suffered during the genocide! The kids who gets fatten are sometimes too fat to live and they die of heart attack of three kids being sad, and then one dies of heart attack, the other two kids cry Or maybe they also vomit their fat! of two kids, one girl is holding her belly has she vomits, the boy is tapping on her back, the girl falls on the ground, her belly hurts so much that she cries, she then vomits again, the boy is horrified It was the golden ages! I remember touching two kids' beautiful little fat! of Numbuh 21 ordering one girl and one boy to take off their clothes, they do it and then, Numbuh 21 press his finger into one of the kids' bellybutton, he take it off and his finger is covered with fat, Numbuh 21 then holds then another kid's belly and shakes it, he then licks it and slaps it Flashback Numbuh 21 : You look beautiful you two piggies! Numbuh 7 : Oh Yeeeaaahhh! And then, there are more children sent into this gigantic factory! And one day, I saw one big pile of those kids! They were so fat! showing a big pile of fat kids, there is vomit everywhere and Numbuh 21 appears to rub one of the kids' belly Those kids were so CUTE! They were just plain chubby! Wanna know what happens next? psychologist shakes her head, meaning “no” I'll tell you! We then send them into by slaughterhouses! Obviously, we send them here only when they are chubby enough! And one day, we caught the entire Sector Z! And we sent them into the best factory ever! goes up, showing then a flashback of every Sector Z members getting fattened It was beautiful! And then, let me tell you about the place we sent them to! This place is called “Slaughterhouse”! of children walking slowly and sadly to a slaughterhouse And there, we try our best to avenge me and to torture them, like twisting their toes! of a children crying while his toe is being twisted and cracked up We also burn them if we want to eat them directly! of a children being burned And then, if he ever survives, we send him into the crushing chamber, in this room, the children is being crushed by the ceiling! of a child crying desperately while the ceiling is slowly crushing him, Numbuh 21 is laughing to death That was so Hilarious! It's so funny to see kids like this being crushed! They deserve it! But one day... The stupid “ancestor” is BACK!!! And he will destroy our beautiful slaughterhouse! showing the ancestor destroying the slaughterhouse Flashback the ancestor : Numbuh 21! I order you to give my slaves back! Numbuh 21 flashback : Never! Those kids are mine! They're the source of... the ancestor Flashback : Shut up! Or I will make those kids explode! Numbuh 21 : No!!! Don't do it! They are mine! ancestor inflates the kids and make them explode Numbuh 21 flashback : Go... Numbuh 7 : And then, I took them back! I decided to fatten them even more! of kids being fattened even more, they vomit But they resist! They prefer to vomit! So I sent them directly into slaughterhouses! And you want to know what? Psychologist : AAAAAHHHH!!!! SHUT UP!!! Are you insane? Numbuh 7 : You shut up!!! 7 gets kicked out off the psychiatry, we get to see Numbuh 7 walking sadly and slowly towards the new cathedral Numbuh 7 : camera cuts to the central mirror, the camera then slowly moves away until Numbuh 7 appears in the screen What did I do? Or maybe, I was going too far! Maybe I shouldn't have fattened those little kids! to cry, ends up crying quietly that are revealed to be the missing members of Sector V appears from behind Numbuh 7, Numbuh 7 turns back Numbuh 7 : Who are you? Ghost Bruce : We're here to haunt you! Ghost Ashley : You're a terrible kid and you mustn't exist! Ghost David : You ruined millions of peoples' life! You must be cursed! Numbuh 7 : But, why you? members of Sector Z shows their sticking-plaster on their bellies, they end up approaching Numbuh 7 Numbuh 7 : camera cuts out of the cathedral AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! dies? End transmission Category:Lost Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes